Ms. Liberty Task Force
Contact: Statesman Level Range: 45-50 Notes: Requires 8 people Zone: Independence Port Location: 250 yards west of Hospital Primary Enemy: Arachnos Badge: Saved the World Badge Description: After defeating Lord Recluse's plan to steal the powers of all the heroes on the planet, you have been recognized as a true world-savior. = Missions = Agree to form a task force We have been watching developments in the Rogue Isles with growing concern. Lord Recluse will soon complete a mysterious structure called 'The Web' on Grandville Island. We have no idea what this structure is supposed to do, only that Recluse expects it to turn the tide in his personal war against freedom. We need to delay the Web's completion, learn the Web's purpose, and foil Recluse's plans for it. If I make a move against him myself, Lord Recluse will use it as an excuse to declare war before we're ready. But a team of heroes could do what needs to be done, and put an end to Lord Recluse's mad schemes. I'm glad to have you all aboard. Your first mission will be to delay the Web's completion by disrupting production in the Web Fab, a factory-island near Grandville. We'll be sending you in by submarine. You'll have 2 objectives: First, you'll need to destroy structural parts of the Web under production to help slow down construction and buy us the time we need to learn what Recluse is planning. Secondly, your actions should be enough to draw out the Web Fab's overseer, a cunning and ruthless young Arbiter named Sands. Capturing him will throw their operation into chaos and set them back even farther. Sands is a smart character, so we may even be able to learn some information from him. Once you're done, get back to the submarine and return to Paragon City. Task force code-names came out of the Rikti War. I didn't think they'd become a tradition. Very well. I shall call your team Task Force Boresight. Use it with pride, heroes. Mission Objective The Rogue Isles. You can see Grandville from here, the lair of Lord Recluse himself. Your mission today is in the Web Fab, but the shrouded sight of Recluse's city of villains hovers in the back of your mind like a shadow. *Disrupt Web Factory **Capture Arbiter Sands **45 Web Parts to Destroy You have captured Arbiter Sands. It's time to get out of the Web Fab! Debriefing I'm glad to see you made it out. Arachnos has gone into high alert while they try to figure out what we know, and that combined with your work will slow down their production and give us the time we need. The information you found has already told us something very important. Even an initial pass shows that the Web bears all the design hallmarks of one of Arachnos's most depraved mad geniuses: Dr. Aeon. Capturing him might provide all the remaining answers we need in time to stop Lord Recluse. You're doing well so far, Task Force Boresight, but it will only become more difficult from here on. Capture Dr. Aeon The files you found in the factory prove that the Web was designed by one of Lord Recluse's pet Mad Scientist, Dr. Aeon. SERAPH scientists are trying to reverse engineer his work, but by then it might be too late. If we're going to get the answers we're looking for in time to stop Recluse, we'll need to bring in Dr. Aeon himself. We've developed a plan to catch Dr. Aeon by surprise in one of his own labs. We've set up a portal that will send you directly into Dr. Aeon's portal lab in Cap Au Diable. Once there, you're to locate and capture Dr. Aeon, then over-ride one of his portals and return to Portal Corp. I suggest you stock up on inspirations before you leave, since you won't be able to return to Paragon City until this is over. Mission Objective You enter the portal and find yourselves in Dr. Aeron's lab, somewhere in Cap Au Diable. The mad doctor is here somewhere. The only question is, what nasty surprise does he have in store for you? *Capture Dr. Aeon **Defeat Korol **Defeat Mu'Drakhan **Defeat Shadow Spider **Defeat Viridian **Return Home You defeated Regent Korol, Queen of the Tarantula cyborgs, and got part of the information you'll need to get home. You defeated Magus Mu'Drakhan, lord of the Mu Mystics, and got part of the information you'll need to get home. You defeated Shadow Spider, Spymaster of Arachnos, and got part of the information you'll need to get home. You defeated Viridian, Head of Arachnos Counter-Intelligence, and got part of the information you'll need to get home. You have all the codes needed to escape this dark future! Debriefing We had no idea that Dr. Aeon was capable of doing that. I'm just glad you came through all right. Despite the worst Dr. Aeon could throw at you, you overcame great adversity to get back here. All of your effort was not in vain. The information you took from that twisted future, as well as what Dr. Aeonlet slip, may give us an opportunity to stop this yet. I've been speaking with Numina, and we've come up with a plan. Strike the Thorn Tree Dr. Aeon will no doubt have other plans ready the next time you face him, but I've been talking with Numina and we've come up with a plan to neutralize any surprise he may have in store. Numina's told me about a living nexus of mystical power beneath Thorn Island in the Nerva Archipielago. It's called the Thorn Tree, and apparently villains often attack it, using the mystical power it gathers to re-make themselves. Numina tells me that the power contained in the heart of the thorn tree, in something called the Nexus of Thorns, should be enough to shut Dr. Aeon's defenses down, allowing you to capture him. This won't be easy, but if anyone has a chance, it will be you. According to Numina, in order to reach the Nexus of Thorns, you'll first have to weaken the tree itself. Once you are in its chamber, first destroy all the vines. You'll have to work quickly, because they'll regrow if you let them. Once that's done, the outer layer of the tree will be vulnerable. Attack it, and destroy it to reveal the nexus of thorns. Then, touch the Nexus of Thorns, and you should be able to gather its power. Good luck, heroes. Mission Objective The Tree of Thorns is buried deeply in here, somewhere. Its power may be the only thing that can capture Dr. Aeon! * Take the Nexus of Thorns ** Vines to destroy: 88 ** Breach Thorn Tree ** Take Nexus of Thorns You have taken the power of the Nexus of Thorns! Debriefing Once more you've done the impossible, heroes. SERAPH scientists are close to understanding what the Web was designed to do, but only Dr. Aeon fully comprehends its design. You have to bring him in, and with the power from the Thorn Tree, he won't be able to escape justice this time. You've fought bravely, and done great honor to the name Task Force Boresight, but the battle isn't over, and the most difficult part is still to come. Capture Dr. Aeon It's time to bring in Dr. Aeon. Arachnos has harbored this madman for too long, and now we have a way to make sure he cannot escape. This won't be easy. Arachnos knows why we want Aeon, and after the first attempt to bring him to justice, they've kept him under tight security. The fate of the world may depend on the capture of Doctor Aeon, and I know that if anyone can do this, it's Task Force Boresight! We'll be sending you into Cap Au Diable by submarine. Once there, you'll first have to find and defeat the Bane Spider in charge of security. There will no doubt be numerous decoys, all of which could call for re-enforcements, so it won't be easy. Once you have his codes, you can enter the Aeoncorp tower. Arachnos has sent four of their most powerful supervillains to protect Dr. Aeon: The Wretch - Ghost Widow's misshapen bodyguard. Ice Mistral - Scirocco's twisted pupil. Silver Mantis - Assassin, and Black Scorpion's lover. And Barracuda - Brutal henchwoman of 'Captain' Mako. Each one is a serious threat, and you'll have to defeat all of them before you'll be able to confront Dr. Aeon himself. Dr. Aeon is rumored to have some kind of incredibly powerful force-field. Use the power of the Thorn Tree to bring it down, and to keep him from escaping. Good luck, heroes. The world is counting on your actions today. Mission Objective Arachnos lets Dr. Aeon run the island of Cap Au Diable, and he can often be found here in his personal laboratory within the AeonCorporation building. * Capture Dr. Aeon ** Find Real Security Chief ** Defeat Wretch ** Defeat Silver Mantis ** Defeat Barracuda ** Defeat Ice Mistral ** Capture Dr. Aeon This was the real security Chief, and now you have access to the AeonCorp building. Wretch had part of the code to Dr. Aeon's lab on him. Silver Mantis had part of the code to Dr. Aeon's lab on her. Barracuda had part of the code to Dr. Aeon's lab on her. Ice Mistral had part of the code to Dr. Aeon's lab on her. You have defeated Dr. Aeon! You have captured Dr. Aeon. Debriefing Dr. Aeon is in Longbow custody. While all the nations with a claim on him for numerous crimes against humanity, he's been all too eager to tell us what he's done. It's worse than anything we could have predicted. And I, in particular, am powerless against it! Stop Lord Recluse! Dr. Aeon's boasting has finally revealed the purpose of the Web. It's a technomagical construct design to draw in a wide variety of super-human powers, then transmit that power to one individual: Lord Recluse! If our figures are correct, it could transfer nearly all the power of every super-man in the world directly to Lord Recluse within 24 hours. If Recluse is able to activate the Web, it will be the end of freedom in our world, and possibly, in our universe. Recluse must be stopped. Our analysis has given us a glimmer of hope. First, in order to preserve his on troops and protect himself from the device, Recluse has set a safe area around Grandville Island. Secondly, while he's tuned the device to always effect certain heroes, including myself and every member of the Freedom Phalanx and the Vindicators, none of you were on that target list. This means that while none of us can approach Grandville without giving Recluse even more power, Arachnos activity outside of the Rogue Isles will be cut to nearly nothing once the Web activates. And if we can get you inside the radius before then, there just might be a chance to stop him. Your goal is to bring Recluse to battle before the Web is fully activated. Defeat his soldiers, and most importantly his captains to bring him out. If he does activate the Web, try to destroy his interface with it, and then defeat him. The feedback should render the Web itself useless, but it will not be easy. Good luck, Task Force Boresight. The world is depending on you. Mission Objective The Helicopter lands on the deck of a Longbow ship that's fought its way here. Before you stands Grandville, the lair of Lord Recluse. * Stop Lord Recluse! ** Defeat Recluse's Inner Circle! ** Defeat Lord Recluse You have defeated Recluse's Inner Circle! You've done it! You have defeated Lord Recluse! With Recluse's defeat, the power of the Web begins to burn itself out. The threat is passed, and the day has been saved! Debriefing Recluse is defeated, and his plans are in ruins. Honestly, I wish I had been the one to do it, but... that's pride talking. No, this is your day, this is your moment to shine! Look over this great city, and see what you have done today! Every person who lives in freedom from this day forward owes that freedom to your valor, your determination, and your heroism. Recluse may yet return, but you have shown the people of the world that they need no longer live in fear of his name. For when evil arises, it shall be confronted and defeated by the champions of this City of Heroes!